


It Started With A Scar, Then His Lips

by fangirlingovermishacollins



Series: Season 13 Codas [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cell Phones, Coda, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode: s13e08 The Scorpion and the Frog, Season/Series 13 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingovermishacollins/pseuds/fangirlingovermishacollins
Summary: Dean meets up with Cas and notices a scar from when he was tortured in Hell. Soon, he can't resist looking at the angel's lips.





	It Started With A Scar, Then His Lips

There was barely anything left of the paper. All Sam had managed to save was a small piece of the bottom, and it only had two or three readable symbols, depending on how you looked at it. Still, they held onto it, hoping that the Men of Letters had miraculously jotted something down about it and filed it away.

“Why the hell didn’t you get it sooner?” Dean practically yelled at his brother. “That was our only chance at finding the kid. I swear, Sammy, this could be the reason we never find Jack.”

“Look, Dean, we’ve done stuff like this before. Remember? You were the same way with the Mark, and we took care of it.”

“Well, all that would have done was turn me into a serial killer, Sam. This is a kid who’s pretty much the target of both Heaven and Hell, and if he gets into trouble, he has no way to defend himself. Say whatever you freaking will, but if he gets hurt, there will be consequences. Guess what? It’ll probably just kill us in the process.” Dean sighed, annoyed, and looked out the Impala window. 

“I tried, okay? Maybe we can get someone else to help. I don’t know, Dean.” 

“Who else would there be, Sam? The dick that offered the spell to us ended up turning against us, and Cas is who the hell knows where, so it’s not like he’ll be any help. Admit it, damn it, just say that we’re screwed.”

“Nothing’s even happened yet,” but Sam didn’t any anything after, which gave Dean some satisfaction, seening his brother so unsure of what to say.

————————————

Dean had managed to calm down a little bit by the time they got back home at the bunker, even offering a beer to Sam but still saying nothing about the paper. After a few too many minutes of tense silence, he finally offered, “We should have given Jack a phone. Seriously, how the hell does he just disappear?”

“We don’t really know anything about nephilims, Dean. Jack can do things we’ve probably never seen.”

“Like what? Make a damn pencil move? You saw the kid, he had no idea what he could do. He was freaking afraid of himself, Sammy, so how can he suddenly turn into Houdini?” Dean took a large sip of his beer, rolling his eyes.

“I don’t know, okay? It’s kind of a crappy situation right now, but we’ve dealt with crappy situations before. Jack can at least defend himself.”

“Yeah, well, we’ll see how well that goes when he either gets kidnapped or killed. I can’t handle this right now.” Dean paused. “When you said you called Cas earlier, what the hell did he even say?”

“He was busy searching, but had nothing. Same as us. You can call him, Dean, and see for yourself. I thought he already tried to call you.”

Dean shook his head. “Nothing.”

"Well, try. You know he'll talk to you, Dean." Sam got up and walked away, leaving Dean by himself. Dean finished his beer, walking to his room after a few minutes.

Dean thought about calling Cas. Yeah, he would probably answer, but the thought of being sent to voicemail worried him. It could mean that Cas was busy, but he could also be in trouble. And Dean had no idea what he would do without the angel. He had just gotten him back, and there were still things he had to say.

Finally, after pacing around his room for too long than what was considered normal, Dean picked up his phone and went into his contacts. "You better pick up, you son of a bitch." Then he pressed Cas's contact.

At first, there was just ringing. But then it all stopped and the angel's voice took its place. "This is my voicemail. Make your-" it said before Dean just ended the call. 

Maybe he was overreacting. But Cas had been dead for too freaking long up until recently. If he was in danger now, it would just mean he was close to dying again. 

Dean ended up laying on his bed with his phone right next to his ear. He was just about to drift off to sleep when it started to ring.

"Hello? What the hell do you want?" he asked almost annoyedly. 

"I got your call. I apologize for not answering earlier." Cas finally calling woke Dean up more than any amount of coffee could, and he sat straight up clutching his phone closely to his ear.

"Yeah, whatever. What were you doing, anyway? You should have called me sooner, you son of a bitch. We only just got you back, remember?"

"I was searching for Jack. I assure you, Dean, I'm fine. Have you made any progress? Even the smallest detail will help."

"Oh, yeah, we sure as hell got something. But it's useless. Some dick demon decided to give us half a nephilim locating spell. He'd only give us the second half when we got something of his." The other end was silent, but it wasn't an ignorant silence. Dean could almost see Cas with his head tilted the way it almost always was, giving him an encouraging look through the phone.

"And the damn asshole wanted his own bones, Cas. He was trying to keep himself alive. The dick actually threatened to kill this chick if we didn't hand the bones over. I mean, Sammy and me saved her, but it was useless in the end."

"Saving the girl was useless?"

"Hell no. That was the only good thing. She burnt the bones herself, but-" Dean took a moment to calm down begore admitting what had happened.

"But?" Cas prompted, sounding slightly impatient now. "Dean, I love talking to you, but I don't have as much time to listen as you do to talk. Please just tell me."

"The second half was in his hand when he burnt. It was almost turned into a damn pile of ash, except Sammy saved one little piece. But it's freaking useless. Where are you during these things anyway?"

Ignoring the question, Cas said, "I can meet you and we can talk. If that would be easier, of course."

"Yeah. Just get over here, damn it. I've been waiting for you to show up and do that weird watching me thing ever since you got back."

"I will be there soon."

\----------------

Asmodeus ended the call, taking a moment to get back to his normal voice before turning to Castiel. "You've told me everything?" Cas said nothing, but instead stared the demon down and reluctantly nodded. 

"Then you have to leave. I told Dean you'd be there with him very soon. I better not see you again, especially now that Lucifer's with me." 

\-------------------

Dean nearly jumped a mile when Cas suddenly appeared next to him, looking tired and a little beat up. "Damn it, Cas, I know I told you to do that, but can you not teleport right next to me?"

"Dean, I know you called me. I would have been here sooner, however I was being held as a prisoner in Hell. I never actually spoke with you."

"Who the hell was I calling then? It damn sure sounded like you. I said some things that only you should have to hear, and I don't need some evil dick hearing it instead." Dean moved a little farther away from the angel, nerves acting up from the close proximity. If he didn't stop himself, he would be reaching out to touch Cas's hand, shoulder, neck, or any of his other body parts.

"I believe you were talking to Asmodeus, Dean. He was in possession of my phone during the duration of my time in Hell. What did you tell him?"

Dean cursed at himself, feeling stupid for giving up any information. A demon was bad enough, but a Prince of Hell was worse. "I said that Sammy and me worked a case with a demon for a spell to find Jack."

"You did a demon's bidding for a tracking spell? Do you have it now?" 

"Just half. When the guy burned, most of the second half did too. That's all I said, Cas. Not like I gave him any nuclear launch codes, you know? It could have been worse."

Even Dean could hear the attempted "no big deal" in his voice and words. It sounded pathetic to him, when he and Cas both knew it was bad. He was still trying to convince himself when Cas tried and succeeded in wrapping an arm around Dean. "What the hell?" Dean asked, focusing on his hands all of a sudden to avoid the shocking blue of the angel's eyes.

"I simply want to make you feel better. Given our current position on your bed, I can't give you a full hug." Dean found himself blushing a little too hard at the comment, his mind replaying the part about positions and bed over and over.

"You're not, you know, pissed? I sure as hell would be."

"As you said, it could have been much worse. Don't beat yourself up over this. Dean, you didn't know."

"Yeah, I guess." Dean leaned a little more into the angel's touch. Little points of contact suddenly stood out to Dean: their thighs, their arms, their shoulders, and almost their hands thanks to Cas's hand getting closer and closer to his own.

"Dean, I should tell you something. I accepted your mistakes, however, you may find what I have done to be much more unforgiveable. There's a reason I was locked in Hell when I was."

"Spill it. If I can forgive your crazy God phase, and your whole thing with Lucifer and Amara, well," Dean said, "I can forgive whatever the hell you're gonna say."

"It was Lucifer. He seeked me out after somehow returning to Earth. He told me something about the alternate world's Michael, and he was being hunted. We both got locked away."

Dean sighed. "He didn't try to kill you again?" Cas shook his head. "Then what the hell did he want?"

"The alternate Michael plans on using a rift to get here. He will then wreak havoc on Earth. Lucifer managed to escape his grasp, yet he has no doubt in his mind he is now a target."

"And he said this?" Dean shook his head. "No, Cas. What the hell? That dick killed you and took Mom into that apocalypse world, and you're buddy-buddy? What, did him possessing you make you guys friends or something?"

"I don't trust a thing he says," Cas admitted. "He kept me there. Dean, I did not betray you and Sam. And Lucifer claims Mary is still alive. He said that if I should believe any one thing he tells me, it should be that your mother is alive. He would rather not be killed by you, and he knew I would be telling you this."

"Can we just talk later? I don't give a crap about that asshole right now. I just want to make sure Asmo-dick didn't, you know, really hurt you, Cas."

"You're right here with me. You are more than welcome to check up on me, but mainly, he was set on getting information out of Lucifer." Dean listened, but was already looking him over. There were a few scars here and there, but nothing that couldn't be healed.

Dean suddenly saw a cut on Cas's upper cheek, leading to the very top of the angel's lip. Despite the cut, Dean remained almost hypnotized by the lips: pink, looking chapped yet still soft, and almost looking ready to curl into a grin at any minute despite the topics of conversation.

"Dean?" Cas asked, voice lowered and deeper almost. "What are you doing?"

Dean let his mind wander for once, and allowed himself to notice how mesmerizing it was to see his name leave the angel's lips.

Then he met Cas's eyes. The pupils were blown wide, with something close to interest or lust, and Dean found himself asking, "Can I-"

"Yes," Cas was already saying. With the angel's permission, Dean leaned in, officially kissing Cas for the first time. Damn, his lips were actually really soft, and Dean couldn't believe he was actually doing this.

"I missed you," was all he said when they broke apart. "Damnit, I missed you and wanted to do that so many freaking times." Then he kissed Cas again, the angel giving all he had and returning it with Dean's exact amount of affection and passion.

"I missed you too, Dean." Cas smiled. "I also wanted to kiss you, many times. I never thought you felt the same way."

"I always did, angel," Dean said, smiling right back in his usual flirtatious, easygoing way. "But now you know. And I'm right here."

They were both still smiling when they leaned in again, going in for a third round.


End file.
